


The dragon prince and the sleeping she-wolf

by QueenDeLa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDeLa/pseuds/QueenDeLa
Summary: At the age of 20 the Crown Prince and still single many ladies tried to have his heart but they all failed. Crown Prince Jon wishes a love marriage Like her parents  Rhaegar and Lyanna. One evening at a party that is given h great uncle Aemon targaryen tells the legend of the beautiful sleeping she-wolf. Jon is totally fascinated by the story that his great uncle has told him and wants to go to the North at all costs. Unfortunately his great-uncle tells him that this is impossible because no prince no lord no knight has ever returned trapped by the storm and wolves which does not discourage him. One evening he decides to go north to free the sleeping she-wolf and the inhabitants of the north from this curse.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologise for the spelling mistakes as English is not my mother tongue. So this is my very first story I am writing.

Prince Jon walks through the corridors of the Red Keep to his room. He had had sword training with the knights Arthur Dayne and Jaime Lannister.   
No sooner had he returned to his room than two pairs of arms wrapped around his neck. 

"My son"

"Mother"

Jon hugged his mother 

"Why are you holding me in your arms?"

"Because I feel like it and to remind you that your father is throwing a ball tonight"

"I remember, mother, thank you for having him called back." 

Jon in armbands the cheeks of his mother lyanna who separated from her arms 

"Jon, you know damn well why your father threw this kind of ball." 

Jon sighed

"I know mother the council wants me to marry I told them several times that I wish to choose myself the woman I wish to marry and spend my life with as you do with father". 

"Jon, your father and I know you can't wait forever, I hope you're right tonight." 

Lyanna kisses on her son's cheek and leaves her son alone with her thoughts. Prince Jon takes a bath and puts on his red and black ball gown in Targaryen colours. When he had finished, Jon looked at the view from his bedroom window. His sight landed on the north. Jon is always asking what was in the North. Of course he knows the story of the wall being built by Brandon Stark and Winderfell. He knew that many southern lords had wondered about the existence of the Stark family and were mentioned in books but no living person could confirm the existence of the Stark family. Even if Jon did not know that his mother came down from the Stark line there was no living proof that this house really existed and that there was rule in the North. Jon knew that a lot of people had tried to go up North but no one had come back no one really knew why anyone who tried to go up North never came back. The North is a mystery a mystery that fascinated him. A knock fled from his thoughts the door was open. 

"What are you thinking, dragon prince?"

Says Tyrion Lannister with a glass of wine in his hand as he returns to his room. Jon said nothing to me and looked back at the window. 

"The north is a real mystery"

Says Tyrion standing next to jon 

"A fascinating mystery"

Replied Jon

"I've heard that new people have tried to come to the North" 

Says Tyrion, taking a sip of his wine. Jon turned to face him with a raised eyebrow 

"And?"

"We both know what happened."

"They didn't come back."

"Exactly the North and perhaps a fascinating mystery but still dangerous."

Says Tyrion as he turns 

"We must go dragon prince"

"Why the new nickname?" 

"Why don't you like it?"

Jon sighed in despair Tyrion smiled at him 

"Come on, dragon prince, don't look so bad, they'll have plenty of beautiful ladies to dance with" 

Jon sighed again in despair, Tyrion patted him on the back. The two men went to the reception hall where everyone was waiting for them. Jon and Tyrion apologised for their delay and greeted their guest. Jon saw lady Margaery Tyrell walking towards them with her brother Loras Tyrell

"Prince Jon lord Tyrion" 

Said Lady Margaery and her brother as they bowed down 

"Lady lord Tyrell" 

Replied Jon and Tyrion 

"I hope you'll do the honour of dancing with my sister my prince."

Asked Lord Loras. Jon is about to answer him when a voice interrupts them

"I'm sorry, Lord Tyrell, but my nephew promised me this dance." 

Answer Daenerys Targaryen by approaching the group. Loras and Margaery both look surprised.

"It's true I promised my aunt to open the ball with her."

Said Jon taking my hand and now on the dance floor. Once in the centre and the musicians how to start the music

"Thanks, Danny, I owe you one." 

Murmured Jon as he danced

"Do you really think I'd have let you open the ball with that pretty rose?" 

Said Daenerys laughing 

"A pretty rose with thorns. What do I have to do to make her understand that I'm not interested in her?" 

"Finally find that girl you're gonna share your life with." 

"You too, dear Aunt, need I remind you that you're not married."

"I'm not Crown Prince Jon." 

"It doesn't mean anything, Auntie."

"Uncle Aemon is here, Jon." 

"I really want to see him." 

Said jon as he stopped dancing. Daenerys took Jon's hand and led him to the table where Uncle Aemon was sitting.

"Uncle Aemon"

"Jon" 

Aemon got up from his chain and hugged his nephew. 

"It's so good to see you again, my boy."

"You too, Uncle"

"Look at you, you're a real man now." 

Said Aemon, putting his hands on his shoulders and looking at him with pride.

"I've got a present for you. It was your 20th birthday present but unfortunately I couldn't attend."

"What the hell is my uncle?"

"I'll give it to you later now let's talk about you" 

the two men returned to their tables and both sat down in their chairs. 

"So my boy, what are you up to?"

"Ser Jaime and Ser Arthur are still coaching me in swordplay and I'm starting to attend board meetings." 

"And what does the board say now?"

"Things that aren't important, Uncle, I assure you."

"The Council was already starting to talk about your engagement, but it's not your priority, I'm mistaken."

Aemon looked at her sighing nephew 

"I can't hide anything from you uncle"

"It's exactly one boy and what's your priority?"

"I wish to travel Uncle"

"Travel where?"

"North." 

Whispered Jon to his uncle

"WHAT'S YET" 

Jon and his uncle both jump and turn their heads to see his father address Tyrion. 

"Yes, new people are going up north again."

"Yet everyone knows that whoever counts ventures north doesn't come back."

His mother speaks in a calm voice

"They know it, my queen, but that doesn't stop them from being so adventurous." 

"What's there in the North for everyone to decide to venture there"

Ask his father, Lord Tyrion, who was about to answer him when his uncle intervened. 

"At last Rhaegar, didn't you hear the curse of the sleeping she-wolf?"

Everyone at the table looked at Aemon with big eyes.

"The Curse of the Sleeping She-wolf"

Asked Jon interrogatingly 

"Judging by your faces, we didn't know the story."

"Uncle, please tell us"

Asked daenerys looking at her uncle with excited eyes 

"Good place to start"

Says Aemon while reflecting on where to start the story 

"Long ago there was a lord named Eddard Stark or 'Ned' as many men liked to call him who ruled the North with his wife Lady Catelyn Tully Stark. His wife had already given birth to a son and an eldest daughter with red hair and blue eyes they both had their mother's Tully look. But one day this changed his wife became pregnant with a daughter born after a long summer. But she didn't have the Tully look, she had the Stark look with brown hair and steel grey eyes. Her father decided to organise a party to celebrate the birth of his newborn daughter. All the Lords and Ladies of the North came out to celebrate the birth of the new daughter their lord everyone was happy about the birth of this little girl and many people predicted her the greatest and happiest future. But one person was not happy about this birth a woman. The Red Witch as many people call her came the time of the celebration of the birth of the young princess when she was not invited. It is who made her angry the Lord's wife asked for forgiveness from this woman the Red Witch granted them her forgiveness and she too decided to give a gift to this child. 

Aemon stopped 

"What happened next?" 

Ask Jon. His uncle took a deep breath

"She approached the cradle where the baby was standing and said these words. You were born of a long summer you will be beautiful and and the nobles and the people will love you but at the dawn of your 16th birthday you will prick your finger and you will die and you will bring a long winter all over the north. The wife of the Lord heard these words as she took her daughter in her arms when your Lord ordered the arrest of this witch. But no sooner had these words ended than the witch disappeared into the red flames with a diabolical laughter. He and his wife cried day and night looking for a solution for their daughter. And this solution was soon presented, so at her door was another woman much younger than this witch, also dressed in red, she called herself the red fairy. Compared to her sister she had the reputation of being gentle and kind so said she could turn the curse around but could not reverse it. The Red Fairy predicted that she would prick her finger but instead of dying she would fall asleep. But a man with a flaming sword roamed the North and freed her from her sleep and the long winter."

Aemon stopped the whole room, which was once full of laughter and was transformed into the silence of the dead.

"As you may have guessed, this prediction has come true. And the North is still waiting for this hero. That is why many men venture north." 

"It's awful how can you do this to a child."

Says the Queen 

"This woman is indeed a witch"

Said Tyrion 

The king then rose to thank his guests. All the guests then left the room while whispering things about the story. Jon went back to his room still disturbed by this story his mother was right how can you do this to a child, Lord Stark and his wife did nothing, it's another child and the lords of the North as well.   
by the way. And yet that doesn't stop Jon from going up north, on the contrary it motivates me even more. Jon hears knocks on his door 

"Entrance"

He says, turning to the door. The door opened and revealed his uncle with a large package in his hand. 

"Uncle?"

Asked Jon when he saw his uncle close the door behind him and walked over to him... 

"I promised you I'd give you your present."

His uncle handed him the package. Jeanne took the package from her uncle's arms and put it on the table and started to open it. Once it is open you will find a sword. Jon took the sword in his hand and looked at it with fascination.

"I think you'll need it for your trip up north."

Said his uncle Jon, who was laying on the table with his sword, turned to his uncle and took him in his arms. 

"Thank you uncle"

"Take the curse Free North Free Stark Free Arya"

Jon separates from his uncle's arms and frowns at his name. 

"His name and Arya"

Says Aemon in an almost broken voice and eyes full of tears.

"You've known the starks"

Asked jon her uncle nodded his head.

"Yes I knew them I knew ned I knew his wife Catelyn and I knew their eldest son robb I knew their eldest daughter sansa I also knew their two other sons bran and rickon and" 

Aemon took a break and this time he didn't hold back his tears.

"Arya" 

"I'll free her uncle, I'll free them all, I'll free the North, I promise by the old and new gods" 

"Make my boy the old and new Gods protect you"

Aemon serves her nephew one last time before leaving and leaves him alone. Once his uncle left, Jon gathered his belongings to leave, put on his black and red armour caught in a bag of food and a bag of gold and tied his new Longclaw sword to his belt. Jon sneaked through the corridors of the Red Keep and arrived at the stables. He tied up his horse and rode up and ordered his horse to leave. Once he was well away from the dungeon, he threw his house away one last time, turned his head and ordered his horse to gallop away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say thank you all for how I enjoyed my first chapter and I would like to apologize again for the spelling mistakes as I have already said English is not my mother tongue.

Jon travelled to different lands and places in his conquest to go north. He stopped at inns, where he heard from drunken people that he was missing and that his parents had sent troops to look for him. Jon was surprised because he had come across troops who had been sent to look for him but they didn't notice him. 

Jon stood in front of the northern border and took a deep breath and gave a rush and stepped forward into the storm. It is difficult for Jon to move forward in the blizzard though he spotted a cave where he and his horse could rest and hope that the blizzard will subside. Jon settled down and lit a fire and then took a blanket and wrapped it around him. 

Jon took a deep breath and blew everything into the fire and thought back to the stories he had heard about Winterfell.  
The castle was made thousands of years ago from grey stone and was built by Brandon the Builder. Jon smiled as he thought about what Winterfell could look like and then Jon heard footsteps approaching the cave.

Jon picked up his sword and prepared for a possible fight. Jon saw the shadow coming towards him. Jon lowered his sword and watched as the shadow came closer to him in the shadows and unveiled a werewolf. Jon could see blood-red eyes and snow-white fur. Jon dropped his sword and reached out his hand to pet the werewolf's pound. Then the werewolf approached him and allowed Jon to pet him. Jon smiled even more at this and looked more closely at his blood-red eyes. Looking deeper into the Beast's eyes he heard children's laughter, Jon frowned and closed his eyes. The children's laughter became louder and louder and when he opened his eyes he found himself in a forest.

Jon didn't understand what had just happened and he found himself in a forest. Then he heard noises Jon turned and saw a man John looked at him with big eyes who is he? The man was sitting on roots cleaning his sword in front of a pond and behind him a large white tree with red leaves from which a face was carved. Jon stepped forward from the man they saw you hand to hand to put it on his shoulder but it went through the man's body. Jon stepped back, surprised, he opened his mouth but suddenly a little girl appeared. She had brown hair with a knotty dress covered in mud and her hands were behind her back probably hiding something.  
The man raised his head and smiled affectionately at the child the little girl took out her hands behind her back to reveal a bouquet of purple flowers. He put down his sword and opened his arms.

"Come here my daughter"

He says, waving to his daughter to come into his arms. The little girl started running and hugged her father. The man hugged his daughter back and made her sit on his lap. 

"Your mother would be angry if she saw you like this."

The man is her daughter we both laughed the man bent down and kissed the bottom of his daughter before carrying her in his arms.

"Come on, little wolf, let's go home." 

The man and his daughter left Jon started to follow them when he heard murmurs. Jon turned around and found himself facing the same wolf that had seen him and then suddenly his sight turned black instinctively he closed his eyes but he still heard the whispers. Then he suddenly opened his eyes and found himself in the same cave where he was. Instead he stood up and looked everywhere in the cave and found the wolf looking at him he stepped forward and licked his face. Jon caressed him and patted him on the head. 

"It's OK....Ghost"

Says it contains some to caress him. 

The wolf raised his head and leaned his head to the side when Jon pronounced his name.

"Thy name shall be Ghost."

The wolf barked a happy little sound as he licked his face Jon laughed at the wolf's affection and thought about what he had seen he didn't know if it was real or not Jon sighed in mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can understand that the man and the little girl is none other than Ned and Arya but Jon doesn't know that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the spelling mistakes as English is not my mother tongue. So this is my very first story that I write.

Jon thought about what he saw, how it happened, was it a dream, a hallucination? Jon wondered if he wasn't going as crazy as his grandfather, was it the Gods playing a trick.

Jon took a deep breath and tried to think about what he had seen, already he couldn't interact with these people he couldn't touch them and anyway he could by talking to them these people wouldn't have reacted Jon was like a ghost in this kind of vision that he had seen.

Jon grunted in despair he heard Ghost squealing and raised his head towards him, Jon looked at him and got up and picked up his things and went to his horse.

"come on ghost we're leaving ."

The wolf got up and went to his master, Jon on his horse gave a blow and left. Jon and Ghost continued on their way in spite of the heavy snow but both had to stop as the snow became even heavier and Jon's horse had difficulty continuing with the storm. luckily.

Jon found a small village at least what was left of it because there were only old houses that were almost falling apart. Jon decided to move into one of the houses that was standing when he got home and looked for wood to keep warm while he found some old toys and even a cot Jon could only imagine the life of the person who lived here he heard on his trip that many people left when he asked why the men shrugged their shoulders Jon was out of his mind when Ghost started barking and scratching something on the floor

"what's up my boy ?"

Jon came forward and looked at what the ghost wanted to show him he found a little grey ribbon he picked it up but as he picked it up he heard it again and laughed he closed his eyes and he heard a name Jon suddenly opened his eyes hearing that name.

"Arya"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter that Jon will discover about the sleeping she-wolf???? For those of you who remember I said in the next chapter that maybe I will create two or three chapters and well in the end I don't know how many chapters there will be anyway I wanted to write another story that also adapts a classic account I am thinking of Cinderella or The Little Mermaid, it's up to you.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to do just one chapter, but the more I realised that I was making progress in the story, I found it was really long. So I decided to add two or three more chapters to the story. You may not have noticed that this story is inspired by Sleeping Beauty of course, I've done other stories with this couple on different accounts including Snow White. I would like to apologize again for the spelling mistakes as I am not English. I write my stories to make it more accessible to everyone and as it works my English.


End file.
